The Meaning Of The Word Love
by egolust92
Summary: Rogues more depressed then ever but with the return of a certain flame around, what will happen next to the untouchable one? Romy
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone I'm Back With A New Story So Tell Me What You Think At The End.

I do not own any of the characters in this story let alone any of the characters I have wrote about before if I did I would be rich.

So this story is based after the 4th Series, staring Rogue and Gambit as the leads.

* * *

As rogue sat up from her bed she started to stare into space, she'd been in the same place for over hours not moving outside of her four wall room, she just sat there thinking which ended up hurting her head, She thought back to the memories that have left a scar in her head that reminded her of what she has lost, let go of and what she could never have, starting with her power, she wished and dreamed so much of the day that would never come. Never knowing what a kiss felt like, a single hug with out a lode of layers, just the touch of someone's hand against hers' but she knew deep down she's never get that, she would wallow in misery, living on her own, she'd grow up alone, unloved, untouchable.

As her attempts to hold back the tears faded she would always turn back to the one person who got her the most, the person who would get under her skin and knew so much about her, and understood her the most, but she knew it could never be, as the seasons changed and the heartbreak went on, Rouge grew more enclosed and alone, never stepping out the mansion walls (unless for school), never going out with the people who she thought were her friends, not once, she wouldn't let her hair done not for anyone but just maybe him.

She got up from her bed and ended her daily record of sitting in the same place for so long so she could have time to think, she walked over to her dresser and opened the top draw, she reached in and pulled out all the clothes so to her visible sight there was a purple velvet box under near all her clothing, she placed her hands on it carefully and pulled it out and placed it on top of her dresser, she released the lid and looked down and the object in hand, she removed her gloves and placed the object into her un-gloved pale hand, it was so light and soft against her skin the colours were dark but brought out an angelic appeal, she looked at it carefully taking in all it's detail.

She could remember that day so well, the sound of his voice, the scent of him when he was so near, the cocky smile he would give her, it was so memorable it had been in-printed into her mind. Without a doubt this young Rogue was in fact infatuated with this man. This man being the guy that had almost got her killed twice, but just the thought of the times in which she would look into his eyes would make everything around her disappeared and she would stand there mesmerized by them, but like most fairy tale story there had to be a catch, this young man was a player, a ladies man to be more polite, but something about him made Rogue feel an emotion she thought she would never be able to feel, Love, that's right she was in love with one of the most sexiest men in the world but one problem, why would he love her back, from his memories he's never loved what makes this time any different, sure they had a lot in common doesn't really change anything.

Rogue sat on her bed and looked down at her feet, she had to face the truth a girl like her isn't meant to be loved, let alone have any feelings from or towards her, why would anyone want her, she's untouchable and no one wants a girl they can't touch, specially a cajun swamp rat like him, he's the type of guy that will mess with you mind then leave you the next minute to pick someone else up.

The Poor 18 year old goth with the most pain in the world and the saddest story ever known had her self a puzzle which would never turn out good, so she would fake a smile at least and deny any feelings towards anyone specially Remy Lebeau. At the thought of his name gave Rogue a little tug at her heart strings making things worse it hurt more to think about him and seeing things that would remind her so much of him.

So she would wonder at times why her, why her, of all people to be given a curse as a power and to feel so alone to even think about doubting living, and how hard it is for her to admit to things, such as love and the meaning of it.

* * *

Well what do you think?

Review please. x

Egolust92


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is shorter then the other one it sounded similar to the last one so I made some changes.

* * *

Rogue stayed up half the night her thought burning in her head she couldn't help but not think about everything, she was so tired that even with the over exhaustion she couldn't close her eyes and fall asleep.

Outside

Unaware to the young Goth, was a young man standing on her balcony, looking throw her window watching the scene at hand, his eyes glowed red, a smirk hit his face as he watched the young girl gradually fall asleep, soon he would make his move, and then little miss Rogue won't be going away.

"Soon Cherie, y' will be with moi." with that the strange man jumped from the balcony into the dark night.

Next Mourning

As the day dragged on the young teen walked among the living but would sneak out of sight as soon as she feared she would be spotted, last night left her in a state, she couldn't stop thinking thinking about that damn Cajun, even with everything she had something would stick out and remind her of her troubles, like Mardi gras around the corner, or kitty trying to making a special southern meal, which she failed at miserable..

As she made her way outside, she sat down underneath and old oak tree and leant back she breathed in and out deeply, she looked around the grounds everything was so silent and deserted, she liked being alone as the wind blew through her hair a leaf fell from the tree and landed on the ground beside her at that her eyes widened it somehow reminded her of something, then it hit her, the card, she got up and started to run to her room, luckily enough Kitty was there, as she walked over to her bed and lifted up the covers there it was flat, face up showing the queen of hearts, a smile crept onto Rogues face as she picked it up and place it back into the velvet box the smile on her face never left.

Her small thoughts were interrupted by the professor telling her to come down to the drawing room there was something he had to share with the team, Rogue closed her dresser draw and walked out of her room the smile was still in place if anyone had past at that time they would think something must be wrong, Rogue was never really happy, and it wasn't that rare to see her smile.

The long walk to the drawing room was quiet to quiet, but she ignored it, before she entered the room she heard a lot of discussion a couple of rants and some bickering which were hard to make out at the moment, but as she turned the handle she opened the door to be faced with her team mates each one gave her a look which confused her a bit, as she glanced around the room she spotted someone she hadn't noticed before, as she looked closer her smile faded and was replaced with shock, It was him...

* * *

So what do you think

Review

Egolust92.x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the hold up been writing some new chapters for my other stories.

So here it is hope you enjoy.  
If anyone can help me with the accents as all it would really help alot.

* * *

She couldn't believe it he was here in the same room only a few feet away from her, the one that has caused her s much pain and heartache, she couldn't tare her eyes away from him, she knew the minute he looked at her she would melt and she would be under his control.

'God Rogue pull yourself together, stop acting like Kitty, stop getting so hung over him, remember your the girl unable to have human contact, remember powers.' with though thoughts at hand she looked down at her feet awaiting the Professors speech.

"Welcome, students this is our new team-mate Remy Lebeau, he has decided to join the x-men and fight on the good side, helping us to make people to find peace with mutants, so shall we welcome him and kindly and forgive and forget his troubled past with us." said the Professor placing his hands together and smiling at his students.

'yeah past troubles, like kidnapping me.' she thought, still not looking up at him knowing she would just fall at his feet, 'Why do I feel like this, what did he do to me, to make me want him so much.' she sighed and leaned back on the wall ignoring all the arguments with the students throwing all over the place.

"Chuck you can't be serious, after what he did to stripes." said Logan, claws out and ready to slice and dice.

"Yeah professor I mean, he could do it again but by living here he could use it as a better trap, with us trusting him we don't know what he's capable of, I think I speak for everyone specially Rogue when I say he shouldn't be here." he shouted

When Rogue heard her name she traced back to what Scott had just said and she was boiling with rage.

"Scott, do me a favour and shut the fuck up I think I can speak for my self and frankly I don't fucking like it when everyone thinks they know what's best for, I don't like being pushed around, I don't like it when people make up there mind about me and what I should say and think, so will everyone fucking stay out of my fucking business, and for the record I don't fucking care who joins this team as longs as they stay out of my way." silence filled the room and everyone thought Scott was going to cry by the way in which Rogue shouted at him, some wanted to laugh whilst others wanted to stay stay away in case Rogue had a go at them.

"Stripes-" said Logan

"No, don't, I made my point now I hope you realise why I don't open up and let loose because people make up their minds and my own for me." with that in mind she walked out of the room, leaving a very stunned crowd of mutants confused, hurt and ashamed of themselves.

"Well, like welcome to the team." said Jean trying to break the ice but found it to be the wrong time.

"You know what, Rogue does have a point, like this about it we hardly invite her out, we never really hang out with her and I mean come off she has a reason to be angry we never get close to her no one has, no one tries." she was getting angry everyone was worried they'd never seen Kitty angry before.

"The kids right, no one has given her a chance no one has even bothered, and this just proves it, we all take her for granted, I'm gunna check on her." said Logan stating his ground.

"No Logan I think Rogue would like to be on her own if there's one thing I know she needs time, to over look everything and get her thoughts together, I'm sorry Mr Lebeau but I'm afraid this is going to have to wait." Remy nodded not knowing what to say to the Professors words.

* * *

**Rogue's Room**.

As Rogue sat there she thought to herself what would she do now she knew she couldn't take this any more, everyone staying one foot away, always telling her about there nights out, not inviting her, who they met, who they kissed, knowing she couldn't. She was right she had no friends, no one cared enough for her feelings.

With that in toe she walked over to her closet and pulled out a duffel bag and started pulling her clothes out and chucking them into the bag, not caring to be neat or not, she didn't care any more. She needed a new life, alone, like always.

As she zipped up the bag she grabbed what money she had and got her coat and walked out her room, she came to an empty corridor, no screaming, shouting, laughing, nothing but silence. As she came to the stairs she found hard to let go, although she had no real memories the ones that she would share no nothing no one bothered to get her involved, as she reached the end of the stairs she heard noise coming closer she walked passed them ignoring there stupid questions and curious glances.

'Now there care, to fucking late.' she thought

She reached the garage, flicking on the light she looked around and found what she was looking for her bike, Logan hag given it to her for her birthday, one year without the same gift, 'Gloves' did she like that, that;s all people thought she liked, as she got closer the forest green reflected in the light almost like a mirror as she could clearly see her self in it. And an unwanted guest.

"Now, Chere where might y' be going, running away again." as she turned around she was faced with the person she has most reason to leave for.

* * *

So what do you think?  
reviews please every little though counts thank to all the people who have review before  
egolust92. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Here it is people, sorry for the long wait.

I'd like to thank the people who have review my stories so thank you to:

roguishcharm

coup fatal

PyroWhore

gambitfan85

Goddessprincess101

SouthernLoner

Issylt

* * *

It- 't

To- t'

This- dis

That – dat

You- y'

You'd- Y'd

* * *

As Rogue turned around to face the cajun she looked at him with one of her famous death glares,

"I do believe that, that's known of your god damn business." she turned back round to the bike, she knew if she looked him in the eye something would make her do or say something stupid.

"Now, Chere, what is 't dis time, why are y' so afraid Rogue? That you have to run away from your problems again, trust 't gets y' nowhere." he said he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him, he noticed tears in her eyes, he pulled her closer to him, even with her protesting, but he did it anyway.

When Rogue hugged him closer and let the tears fall she felt something she had never heard before, warmth, by being so close to him was driving her insane, it was like a drug to her, she wanted more even though she knew she would show weakness in her actions.

"Why." she said.

"Quoi?" he pulled away and looked at her straight in the eye's, he tilted his head, his arms still around her waist.

"Why, do y' care weather or not I'm running away?" she pulled away from his grasp and looked down at her shoes away from his gaze, she knew if she looked into his demon eyes she would lost in a sea of red and black.

"Because I don't want y' making the biggest mistake of your life, think about 't, y'd be leaving everyone behind, and y' may think they'd be better off without y', but why don't leave that up t' them, and yeah your scared but running away won't solve your problems." he said he put two gloved fingers under her chin to make her look at him.

"You know nothing, no one cares, they don't ever include me, they make up my mind for me, I mean look at Scott he did 't, and so does everyone else, no one will come within two feet of me, no one lets me give an opinion, so stop acting like y' know me, y' don't, so leave me the hell alone, and stop acting like y' give a fucking damn." she pushed him back and was about to climb onto her bike when Remy pulled her to him and slammed her against a wall.

"Do y' ever stop thinking about how no one cares, and think maybe just maybe someone does give a damn about y', yeah Rogue that would be me, I do know y', I know more about y' then y' know about yourself, like I said In Louisiana we've been down the same roads and guess what I'm not giving up on y', y' had a chance to give all dis up before and y' didn't use 't which means y' knew what y' were getting yourself into, so stop acting like a little kid, and think what 't would do t' though people who do care about y', what 't would do to me if y' left." he could feel tears and he would let them fall so she could see what she had out him through.

Ever night he lay awake trying to get over her, trying to move on, but every women could never compare to her, she was different he thought as her as a challenge but not any more he was in love with her and he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life when he only came to the institute to be with her, he wasn't going to waste any more years without her.

They just stood there staring into each others eye's, both sets of tears falling from their eyes each waiting for the other to speak first, Rogue tried to get out of his grasp but he geld onto her, still straight faced and not moving. They just stood there not moving as time went by no one said a word or flinch, Rogue could feel Remy's breathe getting closer and closer till their lips were millimetres apart, she turned her head away but he pulled it back.

"I'm not afraid." He said

"I am." she replied

"No, don't if your afraid of your powers how do y' expect for people t' get close, Rogue look at me, y' don't have t' be afraid any more." he got closer, then their lips were about to touch when.

"Get your slimy hands off her Bub!"

* * *

I'm sorry Had to do it, it was so tempting to ruining something so sweet god I'm mean but I promise it will get better  
review please and tell me what you think ya'll

egolust92.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hey Party People Here's the latest update  
hope you enjoy.  
Thank to all the people who have been so kind with their reviews love you all.

**Last time on The Meaning Of The Word Love**.

_"I'm not afraid." He said_

_"I am." she replied_

_"No, don't if your afraid of your powers how do y' expect for people t' get close, Rogue look at me, y' don't have t' be afraid any more." he got closer, then their lips were about to touch when._

_"Get your slimy hands off her Bub!"_

* * *

**Now**

"I said, Get your slimy hands off of her, Now!" you could feel the anger rising up in Logan's words as his face was getting redder and redder by the minute.

Rogue felt Remy's grip loosen, as she turned to move, she was face to face with a fight that was way over due.

"And to think I should of stuck to my first impression of having you here bub, but seeing what your intentions are with Stripes I think that maybe I should throw you out on the welcome mat." Said Logan stepping forward a bit at a time ready to pounce.

"And I say dat y' got the wrong impression mon ami." Remy replied.

"Rogue get out of here, this is between me and the cajun." Logan said pointing one of his claws at the southerner.

"NO!, look Logan he did nothing, so drop it, and you stay away from me and stay away from each other, got it!" she said walking off carrying her bag behind and grabbing Logan away before he could paint the walls red with Remy's blood.

* * *

**Logan And Rogue.  
(Heart to Heart time)**

"Rogue, Rogue will you slow down." He grabbed her wrist, she halted and turned to face the man who was the closest things to a father figure she had.

"What, come to give me the third degree no, I don't need this Logan, now I'm off to bed."she said prying herself from his grip.

"Rogue, where were you running to, I can tell that the bag your carrying isn't for cleaning clothes." he said looking down at the duffel bag in her hand.

"I need to get away, from here, from everyone, I can't take it any more, I need to break free." She wanted to break down right there but she knew, she knew she would show weakness, and she didn't want to be weak.

"I understand, but I need to know, If you leave, your always going to have a place here." he walked over to her and pulled her into a long hug.

"I'm gunna miss you, you know, who else here is going to make Iceman pay when he gets out of line." he smirked and he heard a faint laugh escape her lips.

"Look I'll stay tonight, but tomorrow I'm leaving but I can't face anyone so can you tell them once I'm gone." she asked

"Sure, but I don't know what the team will be like without you, you one of the strongest mutants here, no one can take your place." he said giving her one last hug he let her walk off knowing that this would be the last memory he would have of her.

* * *

**Rogue's Room 1:00 o'clock in the mourning.**

She couldn't sleep, she would keep tossing and turning, her head was killing for the first time in the week the voices were louder then usual, they kept saying things, trying to tell her to stay, others saying she should leave. But she couldn't tell who from whom they all sounded the same.

_'You should go, no one wants you here, you only cause trouble_.' said one voice

_'Stay, Rogue, don't leave we need you_.'

_'Leave, never come back, better yet don't even live, your nothing, no one will ever want you, love you, they'll leave the minute you hurt them_.' said another

'Please, stop it, Please be quiet,please leave me alone.' she said the tears fell no matter how hard she tried to hold them back

She could hear another voice different from the others, soothing almost.

"'t's okay Rogue, I'm here, chere, y'll be okay, I'm here, shh..y' will b' ok, shh!" the voice said

She could hear the voices dying down, she felt more calm, she felt refreshed, she liked it, she wondered who the voice was. As she opened her eyes and is shocked to be staring into a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Y', what are y' doing here, get out, now." she said rage inflicted in her words.

"Chere, listen t'." He was cut off.

"No, Get OUT!" she shouted

"No." And before she knew it his lips covered hers

* * *

Well what do you all think, come on people review  
and I shall update very soon.  
With Love

egolust92.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sorry it has been a while my comp failed on me and I had no internet anywhere but here it is, next chapter but lets review the last one.

Last Time

_"Y', what are y' doing here, get out, now." she said rage inflicted in her words._

"Chere, listen t'." He was cut off.

"No, Get OUT!" she shouted

"No." And before she knew it his lips covered hers  
----------------------------------------  
**Now.**

This kiss was intense but the pull of her powers got in the way and this brought each one of them back to reality, as she could feel all of his memories run through her head she began to cry because of some of the darkness of his mind, she felt the pain and shamefulness he placed on everyone.

As Rogue came to grips with her self she pushed him off of her and watched him fall to the hard ground of her bedroom floor and raised her hands to her head which felt like her brain was being fried to death, she had never held on that long and to receive so much was unbearable to her she couldn't take it anymore as fresh tears fell from her face she saw flashbacks of his life, his child hood and his teenage years and a blonde girl who was each one, how he felt towards her was different he felt love or lust but there came a slice of betrayal and lose and it faded.

Rogue felt herself fall, everything went black before she notice a red glow then nothing.

As Gambit sat there watching her, hoping she was okay and hope she didn't see to much, to much that she would become to scared, he had heard her tossing and turning from her window. He wanted to explain everything, why he was there, but he knew she wouldn't be able to believe him unless she saw it for her self he wanted it to be a brief touch but he wanted more, she was a drug and he wanted every bit of it, every touch and feel, it was pain but it was worth everything.

--------------------------------------------

**(Hours later.)**

Gambit stayed the entire time, watching over her, making sure she was okay, every flinch and little sharp noise she made sent a chill down his spin, he wished he had been more careful or at least waited till mourning but he didn't believe he would get a mourning with her, he knew her mind was set, he saw it in her eyes and he wanted her to stay, she's the reason he was even here, he could never forget her when they were apart, she was all he thought about and he spent a lot of time thinking about her and denying anything to do with her even though every lie he made to himself pulled at him heart.

As he saw her stir he moved closer to her and watched her eyelids flutter, he took in every moment, he watched her open her eyes and smile at him until.

"SWAMP RAT!, what the fuck are you still doing here, why didn't you leave, what drove you to kissing me, do you want to die, why can't you leave me alone." she got up off her bed and pulled him to the door, opened it and threw him out.

"Rogue, listen t' me please, I need t' tell y' somthing dat moi has been wanting to say for a long time..." he pleaded but nothing was continued from his mouth, as Rogue got final say in the matter.

"Leave me be." and slammed the door in his face, she felt so much anger and rage.

He stayed there for awhile placing each of his hands on the sides of the door he listened in for any noise, but none came, he felt her pain and her anger, how could he not, he knew he had to do something, but what he had run out of time. He walkd off keeping the image of Rogue sleeping and how she looked with her hair in front of her face, it haunted him yet he felt happiness, not fear, he knew evrything was to late, or was it.

-----------------------------------

When Rogue believed he was gone she walked over to her bed and cried harder then she had before, that kiss meant something she saw him mind and how he felt and he wasn't scared of her, he meant it, he wasn't afraid, she was though, she couldn't let him in because she would be waiting for her heart to break, whether he did anything she would believe he needed better, better then her, someone he deserves to be close to, he would give up she just knew it.

Deep down she saw the heart written picture he had imbedded in his mind of her and how he would wake up daily and imagine her there but deny anything of the sort when the picture faded but he couldn't hold it in anymore.

_'He joined because of you.'_ said one voice

_'He must be nuts, I mean to join because of you, yeah right, your nothing_.' said another.

Fresh tears fell staining her face each one being counted as she felt nothing but pain through out.

_'Get out of here_.' said one which she could not recognize.

-------------------------

It was now late dinner time and Rogue had her bags ready once again, she needed to get away and now she had a reason she had to get away from him, to get everything sorted out before more words were said and move actions were taken for her to regret somewhere down the line.

She walked down the corridor making sure no one was around, it was dinner but there was always the few who were late, as she passed Logan's room she left a note on his bed, he needed to know she was okay, she had left one for Kitty and Kurt and one for the Professor but she believed he already knew.

She had the velvet box inside her hand as she moved to Gambits room she opened the door and walked in side, as she moved in side she saw everything thrown about, as she placed the box on his pillow she looked around she could feel tears prick her eyes but she would shed one more, not over him, because he had her already and this scared her for she knew there was nothing they could ever truely have, they could never be happy, she could never be truely happy not unless she had control and this would come at a price.

She made her way down to the garage and walked over to one of the cars she need something fast, so she thought she would repay Scott and take his car, his pride and joy and this would give him a clue next time not to mess with her, she would leave it in a desert somewhere, wrecked and destroyed then he can understand the plot of revenge.

As she pressed the garage door button she climbed in side the car and breathed in and out for a while before putting the peddle to the metal and drove off full speed before leaving heavy tire tracks across the drive as she passed the gates she waved to the school and drove off in the distance, leaving her past behind along with her heart for that can never return, not now anyway.

---------------------------  
**(A/N) Oh what will happen next time, shall we see Rogue again shall she get control?  
Will she find another guy?  
What are Gambit's plans?  
**  
Any idea throw them my way.

Well what do you think?  
review please  
share your idea's

with love

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes;  
_  
Oh my god it has been over a year or two since I updated on this story, but I had an idea about a new one but I think the main plot I have would work wonders for this story._

_Here is the very late update._

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

**_Two Years Later._**

Run, that's all she could do it was all she wanted to do was run, run away from the life that had caused her so much pain and humiliation, she wanted to wash her hands that had blood still on them which wasn't her own. Sweat was running down her body which was barely covered by the torn apart uniform she was wearing, scratches and bruises filled in the blanks. She felt like her legs were about to get out but she didn't want to stop, afraid they might find her so she kept running, running to a place she knew would be safe, for now.

She could almost see the mansion now, as she got closer she felt her body relax a little, seeing the lights on she knew people were home she just hoped they would let her in after all she did leave without even talking to them within a two years, she wasn't allowed and she couldn't as half the time she didn't know where she was. Feeling her breathing become more shallow she started to slow down but just enough so she could regain some kind on strength just in case.

As she made it to the front gate she took a deep breath before turning around and checking her surrounding, pressing the button she waited, two minutes passed and she continued to push the buzzer.

"Come on, someone pick up." she said this time slamming down on the buzzer until a voice erupted from the speaker box.

"Hello, who is the one slamming the buzzer." said a polite voice which was very easily known as the professors.

"Professor, it's me Rogue, let me in I'm in trouble." Rogue said, shouting down the speaker.

"Rogue my dear, come in." replied the professor in shock from hearing the student who had left two years ago without contacting anyone since.

As the gates open Rogue took one look around but didn't see anything, the wind blew behind her making her long hair play in the air as she breathed slightly she tensed up as she heard a loud noise but realised it was the gate closing, as she walked calmly up the drive way she remember everything that had happened since she had left, a tear fell from her one of her eye's, she hoped no one would pissed as she didn't have the patience to till will screaming right now even though she knew that she partly deserved it with how she hadn't contacted anyone since.

As she reached the front door, she noticed the Professor next to it, as she pushed it open, she was greeted with a warm smile, before he looked down at her to noticed the blood that was covering her body. She tried to cover her self but she didn't have anything but her arms as she left her jacket in her escape, noticing the blood on her hands, placed behind her back, looking down at the ground.

"Rogue, what happened?" he asked with great concern in his voice.

"Ah Shall tell yah but not here." she replied still not looking at him in the face.  
"Come to my office, it would seem we have a lot to talk about." he said turning his wheelchair and going down the hallway, Rogue followed silently behind, taking in the detail of the place she once called home, nothing had changed, except for a few extra pictures with some new faces.

They reached his office and he motioned her to sit, as she sat down she winced from the slight pain she felt in her lower abdomen from all the running. She placed her hands in her lap taking in the sight of blood that still covered her hands, flashbacks of the events that played out made her close her eyes and try to forget.

"Rogue, are you okay?" he asked politely bring Rogue out of her trance that was fighting against her mind to remember everything that had happened tonight.

"No Professor not partically, ah need ya'll help." she asked her hands twitched as she touched the small open wounds on the palms of her hands, it felt as though someone had pour a bucket load of salt on to her hand, but she didn't dare scream out aloud.

"What is the problem Rogue, I take it has to do with your appearance." he state which caused Rogue to nod her head and fight back the tears that were edging out of her eyes.

"Professor when ah left something happened, ah met someone who said they could help me, and he wasn't a good man, he made me do things, things I'm not proud of, and when ah didn't do things he would hurt me, or he would hold me in a cell till ah told him different, ah found out information, stuff ah didn't know was happening, and ah tried to escape when he found out that ah knew, god there was so much blood, ah tried to stop everything but there was too much blood, and it was too late, so ah came here.

I've been running for about a month, their tracking me, he is, ah needed the x-men's help because ah don't know what to do, ah can't do this on my own, please yah have to help me." she said begging him so much she fell of the chair to her knees and buried her blood stained hands to her face and cried.

"Rogue we will help you, but you need to give me more information, but not tonight your in no state right now, I'm going to get Hank to clean your wounds and your to rest until tomorrow, I shall ask Storm to get you some clothes." He said, Rogue nodded in agreement and got to her feet and waited for Hank and Storm to come.

* * *

**DANGER ROOM.**

' _Hank, Storm can you come to my office please_.' asked the professor through a telepathic connection.

'_Of course Charles, we shall be right there_.' replied Hank, he nodded at Storm not before explaining where they were going.

"Logan can you handle this we have to go to the Professor's office he wants to see us." asked Storm.

"Sure I can handle it, question is can they." he replied and smirked down to the screen showing the x-men doing their daily training.

* * *

**PROFESSOR's OFFICE**.

"You wanted to see us Charles?" asked hank as he entered the office with Storm following behind.

"Yes, Hank I need you to check someone for me and Orror could you get some spare clothes, for are old friend." he asked, concern was still spread across his face.

"Old friend?" asked Orror, who was confused at the moment.

The "Old Friend" turned around causing both of the other teachers to look surprised.

"Rogue, child what happened to you?" Orror asked as she walked over to the younger women.

"Long story but the professor can fill y' in and I'll explain the rest tomorrow." she said, Orror took in the sight of the young women in front of her and felt sadness looking her up and down wondering what had happened in the two years she had been away, something was wrong terrible wrong.

* * *

  
Author's Notes;  
_  
So what do you think of the way over-due update, review and let me know my people.  
and I shall hope to update soon and update the rest of my stories, but thank you to everyone who has reviewed you are beautiful and wonderful people and I hope to hear from you._

Till next chapter.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes;

_Hello everyone, I've been having the worst couple of weeks at college, so when I was meant to be doing work I decided to doodle and write some upcoming chapters so here is the latest chapter I hope you all enjoy, a big thank to everyone who reviewed last time._

* * *

**  
Chapter Eight.  
**

"Rogue my dear follow me please." said Hank who then escorted the young woman out of the office.

* * *

**PROFESSOR and STORM.  
**

"Charles what an earth happened to her?" asked a very concerned Orror looking back and forth from the door to the Professor.

"I don't know everything Orror, but from what Rogue has told me and for what I have seen on her state it is not a happy story but she is going to explain everything soon."replied the Professor.

"The poor child, how are we going to tell the others of her arrival, Kurt will definitely want to know."Orror asked looking directly at her oldest friend with great curiosity.

"I think I will inform the students at dinner, when she is all cleaned up." he replied/

"I'm worried Charles, she didn't seem herself the girl we once knew I don't see her her any more,I may have only gotten one look at her but two years has changed her." said a worried Orror her worry was spread across her face.

"She hasn't explained everything but she is disturbed I don't need to be a telepath to know that, something dark has stricken her, she's terrified and she's asking for our help." stated Xavier his concern could not only be heard in his voice but seen across his face and in bedded in his eyes.

"She's home now, we can help her, the x-men never turn their back on our own, I just hope she realises that what happened in the past here can be forgiven and that we are her family and we protect our loved ones no matter what." she said, confidence was in her words but there was a slight tone that sounded scared of what was too come from their young Rogue.

"I know that Orror my dear but we will have to give her time, I have a feeling that what ever happened to her gets deeper and darker than she has let on." he said before heading to the door as he knew the rest of the students would be ready for dinner soon.

**

* * *

  
MEDBAY.**

"So from what I can tell you have a few, cut's no deep or infected ones to be concerned about, but you may receive a few little scars on you knuckles but they will fade, no broken bones which is lucky, your reactions are normal, and your eye sight perfectly fine but if you notice any blurred vision in the next couple of days come and see me, but you have a lot of bruising but the worst is around your ribs, you will be in pain for a few days, but you'll need to take it easy, I can give you pain killers for now to numb any harsh pain you may feel, but you should be fine in a week or two."  
said the good doctor.

"Lucky escape." Rogue mumbled under her breathe.

"Dinner will be ready soon, you should be hungry so you can clean your self up and I'll get Orror to bring you some clean clothes." he gave her a warm friendly smile before leaving her to use the bathroom.

Walking into the side bathroom of the Medbay Rogue took one look into the mirror and was horrified to see what was reflected, her hair was a mess little pieces of ash and leafs were hanging of her ends, her body was mostly covered in dried blood, dirt and soot and as for what was her clothes they were ripped, frayed and filthy, unable to look at herself in the mirror she stripped herself of her clothes slowly as it was hard for her to pull and bend down because of her ribs.

As she entered the shower the warm water soothed her aching body, watching everything go down the drain made her mind click back to how she became like this.

--------------------------------------------

**-Flashback-**

"Everyone get down." Rogue shouted at the mutants behind her.

An explosion was seen fifty yards away looking around bodies were already filling the floor, crawling over too the closes ones she saw no signs of movement and felt no pulse, she dropped her head and let a single tear escape her eyes.

"Rogue help, some people are trapped." shouted Melissa who was on the other side of the building.  
Rubble was surrounding everything with pieces still falling down from the roof, as she ran over to Melissa watching her step she could hear the screaming coming from under the rubble.

"ROGUE!" someone shouted.

"Rogue, help us please." the voices got louder and louder.

"ROGUE!!"

**-End Flashback.-**

--------------------------------------------------------

"Rogue child, are you finished with your shower." shouted Orror from the other side of the door, her voice shook Rogue from her train of thought.

"Yeah I'll be right out," she replied and turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around herself and walked outside too see Orror's warm face looking at her.

"I found some of your old clothes so they should still fit, everyone is getting ready for dinner so you can show yourself to everyone, we've all missed you Rogue it's good to have you back." she smiled at the young woman and walked off so she could change.

"I'm sure everyone missed me." she said to herself sarcastically.

**

* * *

  
DINING ROOM.  
**

"Kurt stop it." shouted Kitty

"Mr Logan, Bobby keeps freezing the cutlery." said Jamie.

"Tabitha don't even think about it." said Warren who saw the cheeky blonde try to put one of her little bombs in the apple pie next to Bobby.

"Warren loves Betsy." replied Tabitha in revenge which made the winged wonder blush the shade of a tomato.

"Everyone shut up." shouted Logan which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and sit in silence.

"Y' have are attention mon ami, what;s with the shoutin'." asked Remy smirking at the scary Canadian as he shuffled his deck of card.

"Charles has something to say Gumbo so shh!" he replied angrily

"Thank you Logan, tonight we have a guest joining us, you will hopefully not bombarded this person with questions and make them feel welcome." said the Professor.

"Is it a girl. I bet she's hot, I's tap her if she is." Bobby said making everyone look at him with disgust, no one noticing the dining room door opening.

"Get yah mind out of the gutter Drake I ain't ever touchin' yah." Said a voice that made everyone turn.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God!"

"Hi everyone." replied Rogue waving her hand slightly, people were still sitting there starstruck.

"Rogue, your back." shouted Kitty who ran over to her long lost friend ad hugged her which made Rogue wince because of the bruising to her ribs.

"Wait, look." pointed Bobby noticing the skin on skin contact.

"Rogue, your able to touch, you got your control." squealed Kitty giving her friend a huge smile.

"Yeah but nothing good has come of it." she said looking at the Professor, which made him nod in her direction.

"Oh my god, Rogue what happened to you, what's with the bruising and cut's?" asked Kitty looking closely at Rogue examining her face.

"I'll explain later." she said before turning to everyone.

"Yes explain later Rogue when your when your well rested." said the Professor.

"Welcome back kid." said Logan pulling her to him and giving her a slight hug, after he noticed the pain on her face when Kitty hugged her.

"Welcome back sister, we have much to talk about." said Kurt as he ported next to her.  
"It's good to be back despite Scott's glares." she smirked looking directly at the fearless leader.

"I have a right to be, you stole me car." he replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't have it now, it got destroyed." she replied leaving Scott in s state of shock and speechless without a doubt.

"Sit Rogue, eat, your home now." said Kurt before she turned around to find another presence in front of her.

"Welcome home chere." said Remy, "Did y' miss moi."

"Remy."

* * *

  
Author's Notes;  
_  
Well what did you think, Let me know and I shall update soon.  
Till next chapter everyone peace and love.  
_

_egolust92._

.x.x.x.x.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes;

_Hey My happy readers, Thank you all who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry that it has been a long time since the last update I have many updates to do only I have to find the note book that it is in Lol._

_I hope you enjoy._

Yo Thanks too Char for reading it before =] 

* * *

**  
Chapter Nine.**

"Remy." Rogue said.

"Chere y' came back." he told her before walking up close to her and pulling her to him making sure he didn't hurt her.

Rogue relaxed into closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder, she breathed in his scent of spices and tobacco and sighed, she missed him much, she thought about him him all the time, hoping he was thinking of her wondering if he had moved on, praying he wouldn't hate her or turn her away when he finds out what she has done since she left. It felt as though time had stood still for them, both melting into each other, praying this was real because if this was just a dream neither of them wanted to wake up.

No one in the room had said a thing they didn't want to disturb them, Even Logan wasn't going to break it up. Although at the time the Cajun had come to the mansion Logan was too fond of him being here, they became close friends when Remy had gone down into a downward spiral of depression when Rogue left, he would get drunk all the time and never get close to anyone except Piotr as he was an old team mate.

It wasn't till Logan had gotten tired of this behaviour that he threw Remy in a cold shower fully clothed and made him stay there till the earlier hours of the mourning after his routine of nightly drinking. Logan found out this was a way for him to attempt to forget Rogue that maybe it was a bad idea telling her how he felt. He started to believe that maybe she would still be here if he hadn't of been foolish to show her how he felt and making her see he wasn't afraid.

He went on saying he hated the way he couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't stop loving her and how he wanted too forget because his life seemed meaningless and empty without having her. He would repeat he had to move on but no one could replace her and the effort seemed unreachable.

Logan was Shocked with himself when he helped him and brought him out of the darkness, telling him she will return and the reason he can't forget, or want to forget let alone want to hate her is because love is a powerful emotion that you can't erase, replace or drowned through unit's of alcohol. Since then the Canadian and the Cajun have been friends. And here he was watching the both them it was them he realised they needed each other.

Rogue let out a sob that caught everyone's attention, Remy looked down at her hoping it was his hearing playing up but it wasn't and he hoped it wasn't because he had held her to tight but obviously it wasn't because she held on tighter, never wanting to let go. And Remy was hardly the type too say no too her.

"I think that we should like leave them alone." said Kitty breaking the silence and watched as everyone agreed by nodding their heads.

"What about the food?" Bobby asked.  
"Ice Cube shut up and move." said Logan before closing the doors leaving the two southerner's alone at last.

The second the door closed was the same time that they broke apart from each other, all they could do at the moment was stop and stare, look deep into one another's eyes. Emerald's meeting Onyx and Ruby's.

"I'm Sorry." Rogue was the first one too say anything and she knew she had to apologise.

"For what?" he asked placing his fingerless gloved hand on her face, cupping her cheek between his palm.

"For leaving, for being scared and for screwing up so much in the last two years that I didn't come home to stop everything, to see you as soon as I got control. I would have come home if people didn't need me." she said tears began to fall down her face.

"Rogue, y' don't have t' be sorry, if I had just waited, gave y' time before I told y' maybe I wouldn't have scared y' away." he said looking deeply in her eyes.

"You don't have to apologise, you never have too especially when your gunna want to turn your back on me once you know the truth, what I have done." Said Rogue removing herself from his space and turning her back to him.

"Rogue, Chere y' couldn't have done anything t' make Remy walk away." he said turning her around and pulling her back to him.

Taking a deep breath.

"Remy, have y' ever heard of someone called Dr Essex." she said looking at him watching his expression change.

"Oui, Remy knows him."

* * *

  
Author's Notes;

_I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think my dear reader's. Reviews please =P  
I shall hopefully update later and let you all know what is going on with Rogue's past._

Till Next Chapter

egolust92.  
  
.x.x.x.


End file.
